Basorexia
by TheObsessor11294
Summary: A drabble inspired by Scorpiofreak's fanfic, Winter Wonderland. Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.


**Basorexia** - An overwhelming desire to kiss.

"Woah."

Alice turned, noting with a mild smirk that Jack had gone slack jawed at his surroundings. Tundraful was already quite a chilly place, highlighted by the frozen sun above them, and the crescent moon taking a drag from a cigarette holder high above them, the northern lights drifting lazily from the lips of the celestial creature's lips.

"What is this place?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I've taken to calling it Tundraful. Silly name I know, but it seems fitting for what is inspired by, don't you think?" She asked, her deep blue dress swaying almost lazily in the cold breeze.

"I always heard stories about sailors and their expeditions to the Arctic, about the massive ice glaciers, the strange and bizarre fish and creatures they discovered frozen in the ice all those millennia ago. Perhaps the Sandman knows more about them…." She said, bright green eyes drifting away in thought as Jack looked around at the enormous ice sculptures around them.

"And the Northern Lights?" He asked, a smirk breaking out across his lips as he pointed up at the moon, the familiar colors dancing along the empty sky, painting it forest greens and deep purples.

"Well…I suppose you could say I had some inspiration from my new companions." She answered back coyly, holding her head high as she turned away from him.

"Woah wait! Are you saying you made that for us?" He asked, quickly running back over to catch up with her.

"I said nothing of the sort."

"You mean to say that _I_ influenced _the_ Alice into making something inspired by the _Guardians_?!"

"Not everything is about _you_ Frost."

"Oh I beg to differ."

Alice, for the first time in a long time, felt a small giggle bubble up and past her lips, suddenly lighting the air with the sound. She blinked in surprise as Jack suddenly turned to look at her.

"Did you just laugh?" He asked, blinking at her in shock.

Alice, suddenly feeling a foreign heat spreading across her pale cheeks (was she blushing? She's never blushed before, and what reason did she have to be embarrassed?), hurriedly moved to cover her mistake. "Don't be ridiculous."

"No. I think I even see a little bit of a smile there." He said, pointing an accusatory finger at her lips, which had unconsciously curved upwards sometime during their conversation.

"A trick of the light." Alice said, forcing down her upturned lips with great effort.

"Nope. I definitely saw a smile! That's it! I've found your weakness! My irresistible wit and charm! Better call Pitch, because there's no saying how long you'll last much longer!" Jack said.

She playfully shoved him in the shoulder, to which he retaliated by wrapping cool arms around her waist from behind and lifting her up into the air, spinning her.

"Jack Frost! You put me down this instant!" She said, trying desperately to fight down the smile that was threatening to burst across her lips.

"Nope! Not until you surrender that I am the cutest guy you've ever met and you doodle Mrs. Alice Frost all over your diary!" He said, laughing as she began to kick her black boots, flailing helplessly in his grip.

"I never-!" She gave an unseemly squeak of surprise as Jack suddenly swung her into a nearby snow drift, sending snow flying everywhere. Alice barely had time to look up before Jack flung himself onto the pile as well, covering her in the powdery snow.

"Jack Frost!" She cried out in indignation, to which he replied with a laugh, pulling himself up to look down at her. They were both covered in snow, Alice shaking the remnants of it out of her face before she realized Jack had suddenly gone quiet. Pausing, she looked up at him, his startlingly blue eyes suddenly quite focused on her.

A cool hand slowly reached down, as she felt him move a strand of her raven black hair out of her face. Suddenly, she could feel _something_ moving in her veins, an urge, a passion, a quiet voice that murmured _'go on… go on…' _

Alice felt her eyes beginning to slid shut, and saw Jack begin to do the same. Slim fingers moved to cup her face, and wintery lips pressed against hers. Her hands rose to lightly grasp at his shirt sleeves, and Jack pressed into her lips, the only sounds being the cold wind and Jack's breaths as he deepened their kiss.

_And all was well in Wonderland….. _

_All was well…._


End file.
